Simple
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: a song makes Dean think about his life. and things his mom told him.


It was late as they drove down the road in the middle of nowhere. The 1967 black chevy Impala that carried two men. Brothers. Dean and Sam Winchester. Sam was sleeping, his face pressed against the window as he slept in the passenger seat. Dean listened to his baby brother take a breath breath as he settled further into sleep.

Dean wouldn't deny him that. They were lucky to see one day after the next with their lives the way they were. They'd lost their mom at the ages of six months and four years. In a way they lost their father as he became less like a father and more like a drill sergeant moving from place to place.

They had a purpose for doing so. Kill any evil son of a gun you see. Evil being supernatural. Things that went bump in the night. Yes they exsited and the boys helped destroy these things. From evil spirit bent on revenge to demons taking over people. That wasn't it either. There were things out there terrible, ugly and down right horror flick status.

Dean was feeling a bit uneasy with the silence that was now in the car. Keeping the radio low he turned it on and played with the stations a bit. At first it was playing a song he liked but not bothering to tinker with the system again he simply let it play out for background noise.

But the next song that came on got his attention.

_Well mama told me, when I was young__  
><em>_Said sit beside me, my only son__  
><em>_And listen closely to what I say__  
><em>_And if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day_

There had been a day like that. It was before Sam was born Dean had been about three and they hadn't know if Sam was really going to be a boy or a girl. She'd told him he would grow up to do great things. The things she thought he would do in the life she wanted him to have.__

_Ahhh__  
><em>_Yeah it will___

_Or take your time don't live to fast__  
><em>_Troubles will come and they will pass__  
><em>_You'll find a woman and you'll find love__  
><em>_And don't forget that there's is a someone up above_

He'd had to grow up fast after his mother died. He never really got to be a little boy the way he wanted to. Sure there were the few times he could remember playing with Sam at Bobby's or Jim's but that was it. He never got to play any little league games.

His mom had told him he'd get married and have kids that looked just like him. Dean had found love and he let it go. It wasn't fair to bring them into the life he'd had moving from place to place because you were a danger to them. He and his brother had been to hell and back. Literally no need to drag someone else with them.__

_Be a simple kind of man__  
><em>_Be a something you love and understand__  
><em>_Baby be a simple kind of man__  
><em>_Oh won't you do this for me son if you can__  
><em>_(if you can)___

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold__  
><em>_All that you need now is in your soul__  
><em>_And you can do this(oh baby)if you try__  
><em>_All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied_

Dean couldn't have everything he had wanted in life. But damn it he was glad for what he did. He had Sam, Bobby and for a while they had Castiel as part of the family too. They didn't have a real home but bobby's was the closest thing to one they had and the old hunter welcomed them with open arms. Dean knew the man say them like sons and that was good enough for him. But he still yearned for the things he couldn't have.__

_And be a simple kind of man__  
><em>_Be a something that you love and understand__  
><em>_Baby be a simple kind of man__  
><em>_Oh won't you do this for me son if you can__  
><em>_(if you can)___

_Oh don't you worry__  
><em>_You'll find yourself__  
><em>_Follow your heart__  
><em>_And nothing else__  
><em>_And you can do this(oh baby)if you try__  
><em>_All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied_

Things hadn't turned out the way he had wanted them to. He had the bare minimum and he was glad for that. He had Sam and Bobby he was satisfied with his life even if it did have a rocky road. It might not have been the life his mo9ther had wanted for him but it was a life because there had been times where it looked like that might be the last breath.__

_And be a simple kind of man__  
><em>_Oh won't you do this for me son if you can__  
><em>_So baby be a simple be a simple man__  
><em>_Oh won't you do this for me son if you can _

"Dean, sweetie, can you do the things I've asked of you?"

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother.

"I'll do my best Mom."


End file.
